Talk:Federal Republic of Germany
WTF? why dose germany get a history in it's page and the U.S. dosen't? :... it doesn't... --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:55, 25 July 2007 (UTC) well it did before Is this page needed? there is only one Halo reference in this article, someone should add to the top of the page. Galactic 16:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Let me guess, you want to delete this page, but you don't want to delete United States of America which only has one reference that mentions it as well? Hmm... --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :If it is referenced in the Halo series, it gets a page. Do you understand that Galactic? Or should I spell it out? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 18:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he's trying to point out that it ''doesn't have any reference to Halo, aside the fact its a major country of Earth. Still, I see no references to Halo (correct me if I'm wrong) for it, so I'm also not sure whether it really is needed as an article. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 18:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::So this and this don't count? --UNSC Trooper Talk 19:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't get offended. I like Germany as mush as the next guy and if USA doesn't have very many Halo references then it doesn't belong on Halopedia. I think it might have enough though because Bungie, Microsoft and Ensamble are based there and there is at least one level located in Chicago. but that is a discusion for the USA pages talk page. as for this page more Halo related information should be included or we might as well just redirect it to Wikipedia. Galactic 19:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Am I going to get any more responses to this? [[User:Galacticdominator|~ ]][[User:Galacticdominator|~ ']] 23:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :First, phail sig. Second, the article stays.--Lol@Phailure 23:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Name Shouldn't this be called "Unified German Republic", as per the original Xbox.com timeline? It's also interesting to note that the armor selection screens in ''Halo 3 and Reach call it "Deutschland" (much like Korea is called Hanguk); I wouldn't be surprised if some countries were referred to by their own names by the 26th century. Still, if this is about the country from the Halo universe perspective, it should be named accordingly. --Jugus (Talk | ) 22:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, we should use the canon names rather then the modern day ones. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Overall, I think it's not exactly the best idea to use the complete, formal modern-day name for every country for a variety of reasons, the most notable being that we have no idea if the countries are similarly organized in the future. We know that the old concept of national states has collapsed long ago, so many countries would most likely not retain their current-day names, if they exist at all. In my opinion, we should just call Republic of Kenya "Kenya", Arab Republic of Egypt "Egypt" and so on, to avoid the possible misconception that the countries still exist the way they do today, when that's clearly not the case. --Jugus (Talk | ) 00:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC)